Just shopping Right?
by Berenjong
Summary: On a nice sunny day Hinata and Sakura went shopping together. Sunny and shopping... right? Rated T to be safe.


**This is my first story so I hope you enjoy!**  
** Feel free to review it with your thoughts on this piece. ^^**

'Why is my heart beating so fast?! We are just going shopping, there is nothing more to it.' Hinata thought to herself while straightening her deep purple summer dress.  
"Hinata!" She was starteld by this sudden call from her friend.  
"Sorry to make you wait." The pinkette said, "I was uh... Helping an old lady cross the road and one thing led to annother." Sakura said, obviously lying.  
"Ah, I don't mind, I just got here as well." Hinata said even though she arrived an hour early.  
Sakura was dressed in a summer dress as well, although hers was white with red flowers on it and carried a big bag with her.  
Before Hinata could ask what it was for, Sakura started walking and asked: "Is there anywhere where you want to go?"  
Hinata shook her head and Sakura smiled almost as wide as Naruto would, took Hinata's hand and walked onward to a clothing shop.  
She put Hinata in a stall, gave here some clothes and said: "Try this on!"  
Hinata complied and tried on many clothes, some that pleased Sakura and some that she didn't like.

"Wow Hinata, that looks amazing!" Sakura said astonished.  
"R-really?" She asked nervously while blushing.  
Sakura nodded and said: "I'll buy it for you as an apology for oversleeping." She smiled and then realized what she said.  
She laughed stupidly and Hinata giggled at this.  
Sakura paid for the clothing and they started walking towards a park.

Sakura unpacked her bag and put down a picnic rug and set out various thing to eat.  
They started eating and talking with each other, wich was Sakura talking about her missions and funny things she saw whilst Hinata would listen.  
The sky stated to get darker as clouds were getting darker and some drops stated to fall.  
Sakura was to busy talking away so she didn't notice, but Hinata did and looked with a worried look at the sky.  
Sakura did notice this and followed her gaze up, almost being shocked by the darkness of the clouds.  
"Shall we pack up quickly?" Sakura asked and Hinata simply nodded at this.  
It began to pour out of the sky and they started to run with Sakura up front.

They reached and entered Sakura's home and decided to catch their breath for a bit.  
When Hinata noticed where she was she suddenly started to get nervous and started blushing.  
Sakura noticed the blush and said: "You should take a shower before you catch a cold!"  
Hinata wanted to decline and said: "B-b-but I have no-" "Don't worry, you can borrow mine!" She replied with a smile and pushed Hinata into the shower.  
Hinata hesitentally undressed and started to take a shower when Sakura came in again and she imediately tried to cover herself with her hands, barely keeping her shriek inside.  
"You don't have to hide yourself from me you know?" Sakura said teasingly. "Especially with such a nice figure, I hope my bra is big enough for you." She smiled at this and  
walked out again. Hinata's cheeks were now burning up and she slowely but surely started to take a shower. When she came out of the shower she was still blushing and queitly said: "Y-you should take a shower as well Sakura."  
Sakura was sitting there with reddened cheeks though Hinata didn't notice this.  
"That's a good idea." She plainly said and took a shower.

Hinata sat down on the couch in the living room and let out a deep sigh.  
She sat like that for a while when she suddenly heard a loud bang coming from the shower.  
She jumped up from the couch and ran to the shower.  
Worried she knocked on the door. "Sakura?" She listened carefully and only heard the shower and painful panting.  
She opened the door and saw Sakura lying on the floor breathing heavily.  
Hinata carried Sakura to Sakura's bedroom and got a glass of water and a wet towel and took a seat in a chair next to the bed.  
After a short while Sakura woke up with a worried Hinata next to her. "I'm sorry," She said apologetically. "First our picnic was ruined and now I'm making you worried."  
Hinata just shook her head and said: "It isn't your fault Sakura, nobody can control the weather."  
It fell silent for a small while when Hinata decided to speak up again: "I-i-is it o-okay if I use your kitchen?"  
Sakura didn't expect this from Hinata and just silently nodded at her.  
Hinata went to the kitchen and Sakura saw the glass of water and drank from it.

After a while she smelled something good coming from downstairs, so she got dressed in her pajama's and went to check it out.  
When she sat down at the table Hinata turned around and said it was almost done.  
Sakura wasn't paying much attention to what she said but just admired how cute Hinata was looking with a pink apron on.  
She was forced back to reality when Hinata put down some bowls of ramen and she started to blush a little.  
"A-are you feeling alright?" Hinata asked, this time noticing the cheeks of Sakura.  
Sakura just silently nodded and started to eat.  
"Wow, this is really good!" She nearly yelled.  
"R-r-really?!" Hinata was surprised by this sudden statement, but also very happy.  
She smiled at this and Sakura said: "You look really cute when you smile."  
Sakura smiled and added: "Even more so with that apron."  
Hinata started to blush and looked down.  
"Like I said, you don't have to hide yourself from me." Sakura said queitly and Hinata slowely looked up to her. "I.. I want to see more of you..." She whispered, looking down  
herself and they both started to get as red as tomatoes.  
They queitly finished their meals and when they were done, Sakura started to cleane the table and started to do the dishes.  
"I'll h-help" Hinata said nervously. Sakura wanted to decline her offer but in stead just nodded.  
When they were done, they put everything back into the cupboards and walked to the linving room.

In the hallway Sakura took a quick step forward and threw her arms over Hinata's shoulders, hugging her tightly from behind.  
"S-S-S-S-Sakura?!" Hinata shrieked.  
"Sorry..." Sakura replied, whispering into Hinata's ear, "I just can't hold myself anymore.  
"T-t-t-then at least..." Hinata whispered back.  
"Then at least let me h-hug you back.."  
Sakura couldn't see her face but she was sure Hinata was blushing like crazy.  
When Hinata turned around Sakura knew she was right.  
Before she gave her a chance to hug Sakura back though, Sakura gently pushed Hinata against a wall and held Hinata's arms against the wall as well.

Their eyes locked and Sakura slowely leaned in and Hinata closed her eyes as she felt a pair of soft lips pressing against hers.  
Sakura let go of Hinata's arms and put them around Hinata's waist. Hinata put her arms around Sakura's neck.  
Their lips parted and their eyes locked again. "I love you, Hinata." Sakura whispered.  
Hinata started to blush and looked down a bit.  
"Please don't hide yourself from me." Sakura pleaded.  
Hinata nodded and she looked up again, seeing Sakura closing in again and they shared another kiss.  
Hinata opened her mouth slightly and Sakura did so as well. She invaded Hinata's mouth with her tounge, wich surprised Hinata.  
She accepted this though and their tounges started to entertwine with each other.  
Hinata let out a small moan of pleasure and their lips parted again.

"W-w-why did you stop...?" Hinata said with a voice getting smaller and smaller.  
Sakura just smiled and pulled Hinata in a tighter embrace so she could whisper in her ear: "What if we continued this upstairs?"  
Hinata blushed madly but before she could answer her phone went off.  
Both of the girls were startled by this and Hinata even let out a squeal.  
They both let out some nervous laughter before Hinata answered her phone: "H-h-hello? Hinata speaking." She said nervously.  
"I apoligize father, I forgot about the time. Yes I will come home right away." She said this in an almost depressed voice.  
When she hung up Sakura pulled her in a tight embrace again.  
"I-I'm sorry Sakura..." Sakura just shook her head and said: "You can't help it, I know how your father can be sometimes." They walked to the front door and Hinata turned around giving Sakura a small peck on her lips and ran off to her home saying: "Let's go out more often!"  
Sakura went back to the living room and was astonished by what had happened at the end and smiled.  
"We should!"

**Thank you for reading my story, I'm not sure yet wheter or not I should continue this story so I set it as a work-in-progress.  
**

**If you think I should please tell me. ^^**

**If you think I should make an other story and you have a good idea for it feel free to tell me as well. :D**


End file.
